End of an Era
by Ormspryde
Summary: All this unrequited longing is too much for either Squidward or Spongebob to sustain; one of them has to finally give in to his feelings. Rated for subject matter and quite probably language in the future. Also contains slash.
1. Breakdown Breakthrough

A/N: This is the story I've been kind of hinting at through various blurblets. I've only the vaguest idea of where I'm going with this, but there will be optimism and fluff to counteract the doom and gloom I've been posting recently.

Tonight, both Squidward and Spongebob had finished their duties at the same time - which meant he would have to deal with the yellow, square distraction on the walk home.

Something inside him wanted to walk home with the young man, but he was so _close_ to a breakdown at this point, he didn't know if it was wise.

Lost in his own thoughts, he was halfway to the door before he realized his coworker was speaking to him.

'Um, Squidward...?'

He turned.

The sponge was standing there, wringing his cap in his hands, looking...nervous? Why should he be nervous? And...was he _blushing_?

Suddenly, Squidward's mouth was dry; his heart pounded in his chest, and he could think of nothing but _escape_. He didn't _want_ this, he didn't want to _confront_ this...

'What is it?' he asked faintly. His tentacles were shaking, and he hid them behind his back, hoping the other man hadn't seen them.

'Squidward-would-you-like-to-go-out-with-me-Saturday?' the sponge blurted, definitely blushing now.

He could only stare at his coworker. 'I...I...'

And he _broke_.

Squidward managed to sit down at one of the tables before he burst into tears, burying his face in his arms. His harsh sobs echoed in the fortunately empty restaurant.

'Squidward? _Squidward_! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!'

He couldn't stop, even though Spongebob was begging him to; even though he wanted to.

'Mister Squidward? What's goin' on, boys?'

'I don't know, Mr. Krabs, I asked him something and he started crying.'

He felt his boss shaking him. 'Lad! Snap out of it!'

He _still_ couldn't stop - on some level he _knew_ he was hysterical, but knowing it and being able to do something about it were two completely different things...

Suddenly he heard a slap ringing in his ears and felt a sharp pain in his cheek. 'Sorry I had t'do that, lad.'

'Mr. Krabs, why did you hit him?'

Squidward, calmer now, answered for him. 'No, no, it's okay. I...I n-needed it.'

'Look lad, why don't ye take tomorrow off?' the old crab said kindly. 'Get yer head on straight and such.'

The octopus closed his eyes, drawing a shaky breath. 'Thank you.'

'Go on now, boys, time to lock up.'


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone

Somehow, the walk home wasn't quite so awkward or difficult as Squidward had imagined it would be.

'Squidward, I'm sorry for whatever I said that made you upset. Can I do anything to make it up to you?'

'There _is_ something you can do...'

'What is it?'

'...don't change your mind about Saturday.'

The sponge tackled him, almost throwing him to the ground in his enthusiasm. 'You really mean it, Squidward?'

'I've never meant anything more in my life.'

The octopus smiled for the first time a very long time, even though he felt like Spongebob was squeezing the life out of him. It felt _good_, in a way he almost could not believe.

Eventually the sponge let him go and they started on their way again.

They didn't speak much on the way home, but that was okay with Squidward; already, a lot of the tension of the past few months had drained out of him. He wasn't magically better - he knew enough to know that, and if he didn't, giving all his kitchen knives to his neighbor for safekeeping would've told him that much. But this was a start.

They reached their homes entirely to soon, and suddenly Squidward couldn't bear to face another night by himself in his empty house. 'Spongebob?'

'Yeah?'

'C-could you do one more thing for me?'

'Sure, what do you need?'

'This is going to sound weird, but...I can't be alone tonight, please...I just _can't_...'

The sponge agreed to stay over at Squidward's house, but insisted that he needed to feed his pet snail and get some things. He also, for some reason, insisted that the octopus stay outside.

It was a nice night; slightly chilly, but still beautiful out, but even so, Squidward found himself pacing back and forth. It was true; he simply could not bear to be alone tonight. He was afraid of himself.

A tug on his sleeve stopped his pacing short, and the vestiges of panic in his chest dissolved into fragments. 'Do you have what you wanted, Spongebob?'

'Yep! Let's go!'


End file.
